1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a computer-readable storage medium, and more particularly, to a computer-readable storage medium, a recording and reproducing apparatus, and a recording and reproducing method for efficiently managing a space bitmap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods, such as a high density method and a multi-layer method, are being developed for high capacity or massive information transmission through an information storage medium or a wired or wireless network. Generally, high capacity is achieved by using a high density per layer method and a multi-layer method at the same time. Accordingly, a method of efficiently managing disc management information increased due to the high density per layer method and/or multi-layer method is required.
For example, a physical standard of a current Blu-ray disc suggests two types, i.e., a single layer and a dual layer, in recording at a density of 25 GB per layer. When a Blu-ray disc of a triple layer or a quadruple layer between 30 GB to 40 GB per layer is produced for high capacity, an amount of disc management information for managing the Blu-ray disc is increased according to the increase in the capacity of the Blu-ray disc. When a recording status of recording and reproducing unit blocks of a user data area is indicated in a bitmap, the amount of the disc management information is increased as much as the increase in a number of the recording and reproducing unit blocks of the user data area.
A method of effectively representing the recording status of the recording and reproducing unit blocks, and a method of distinguishing a previously determined space bitmap and an additional space bitmap are required when all of the recording and reproducing unit blocks of the user data area are unable to be indicated in the previously determined space bitmap due to the increase in the number of the recording and reproducing unit blocks of the user data area according to high capacity of a medium.